


Мы никогда не были юными

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, OT3, Songfic, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Дик, привыкший к кочевой жизни в фургоне, так и не научился ценить комфорт. Дом, считал он, это не каминная полка с фотографиями. Дом — это движение, дом — это люди.





	Мы никогда не были юными

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Deathstroke&Titans.
> 
> #донт_би_э_ричард  
> #дорогая_я_жопа  
> #бисексуальное_бедствие  
> #ноу_уруру

— Рад тебя видеть, старик, — прочувствованно говорит Хэнк, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Словно они в пабе и обмывают встречу: «Всего одна кружка, малыш, мне просто надо расслабиться». Никогда она у него не была всего одной.

Хэнк выпрямляется и, сцепив зубы, начинает насаживаться на член. Медленно. Дик видит больше, чем хотел бы: незашитый рубец с рваными краями через всё плечо, след от ножа на другом плече, свежий и глубокий, тонкий выпуклый шрам выше соска, похожий на «Y» или на рогатку, из которой дети убивают птиц. А ещё, Доун говорила, два перелома, три сотрясения и грыжа. И бедро с еле живым суставом. 

— Чёрт, сука, бля, — бессвязно, надсадно ругается Хэнк, но продолжает. На висках уже искрится испарина, или это блик от проседи. Упрямый бешеный псих. Всё тот же.

Дик напоминает себе: завтра ни в коем случае не прикасаться к Рэйчел, иначе через него она увидит то же самое. Ей рано такое знать, ей нельзя. Она никогда не станет достаточно взрослой, чтобы переживать подобное. Такое лучше никому не чувствовать, вот и всё. 

— Я тоже скучал, — говорит Дик.  
— Кто сказал… что мы скучали.

* * *

Дик спрашивал об этом с детства, хотя в двенадцать он уже не был ребенком. Слишком взрослый для почемучки, которому сходят с рук беззастенчивые расспросы, и все же — он хотел знать, почему Альфред продолжает прислуживать. Он ведь семья? Как минимум друг. Но при этом лакей.

Брюс говорил, это выбор Альфреда — и всё, вопрос закрыт, никаких комментариев сверх. Дик тогда думал, что ничему не верит, но на самом деле ещё верил всему. Брюс уходил, от вопросов и вообще, днями он редко бывал рядом. Их время вдвоём было слишком ценным, чтобы тратить его на кого-то третьего. 

Сам Альфред охотно поддерживал беседу, но отшучивался, уклонялся и всерьёз не отвечал. У него всегда был наготове миллион увёрток: чай сам себя не подаст, серебро само не почистит, мастер Брюс сам себя не заштопает. Кто-то должен об этом позаботиться, и потому я здесь. Вы недовольны мной, мастер Ричард? Желаете добавки?

Жонглируя софизмами, Альфред был ловким, как антиподист. 

В старшей школе Дик стал звездой дискуссионного клуба.

* * *

Когда они занимались сексом, Доун нравилось быть сверху — или это Дику нравилось быть под ней, какая разница. Они подходили друг другу. У них обоих оказались шрамы на лопатках, как парные тату: у Дика на левой, у Доун на правой. Она в шутку говорила, что это срезанные крылья. Дик хмыкал — его крылья оставались при нём.

Это был не первый их раз, далеко не первый, но прежде они делали это обычным способом, как, может быть, и Адам с Евой, когда Адаму хотелось расслабиться. Менялись местами, не ролями. Пока Доун не предложила — или это предложил он сам, уже не имело значения.

Дик лежал на спине, и его имели.  
Это было ошеломляюще. Приятно и стыдно, и немного страшно — так остро чувствовать себя изнутри, быть полностью беззащитным. Словно под бронёй Робина он носил невидимый костюм Дика Грейсона, а Доун раздела его, и он стал никем. Кем-то новым. Голым и свободным, как при рождении.

Доун смотрела на него с любопытством, с превосходством и улыбалась. Это немного бесило. У неё было то выражение лица, которое Дик отрепетировал для победы в спорах. Он не думал, что выглядит так и в постели. 

— Алле-ап! — весело скомандовала Доун, и он инстинктивно вскинул бёдра.

— Ух ты, — пробормотал он после, перекатившись на живот и обняв подушку. В голове до сих пор было пусто, слова находились с трудом.  
— Знаешь, из всех парней, с которыми я спала… только не спрашивай, сколько их. Эй, — позвала она и пощекотала его между плечом и шеей. — Ты лучший парень, который у меня был.  
— Ага, — сказал Дик. — И ты у меня.

Доун расстегнула ремешок на бедре, снимая страпон, и он упал со стуком на пол.  
— Бывают и без ремней. — Она легла рядом с Диком, примостившись под бок ласковой кошкой, направила в себя его пальцы и сжала. — Есть такие, которые крепятся… вот тут.  
— Попробуем, — хрипло отозвался Дик, позволяя управлять своей рукой.

Ярко, падающей звездой в его голове пронеслась мысль: если вселенная разумна, она считает себя юной, ведь никто не сказал ей обратного.

— В моём возрасте у мамы уже была я, — вдруг сказала Доун, будто подслушала его, и вздохнула. Они были на одной волне.

Дик повернул голову, чтобы видеть Доун, и произнёс интимно:  
— Мне кажется, я начинаю в тебя влюбляться.

* * *

Став старше, Дик наконец спросил:  
— А он вообще когда-нибудь предлагал тебе _не_ быть его дворецким?

Альфред сухо рассмеялся.

— Экспрессивней, чем вы думаете, — сказал он, поджав губы. — И, поверьте, был весьма настойчив.

К тому времени Дик уже научился читать между строк. 

— В смысле, он тебя уволил? Я не об этом. Ты знаешь, что я не об этом. Зачем ты с ним? Почему не уходишь?  
— Знаете, как говорят: для неверующего доказательств не существует. С возрастом вы сами всё поймёте, и мне не придётся объяснять… да и едва ли я смог бы.  
— Попытайся.

Подняв голову, Альфред посмотрел на него сквозь толстые стёкла роговых очков. 

— У каждого из нас своё предназначение. Это — моё, пока я жив. — Он помолчал и криво улыбнулся: — Впрочем, кто знает, кто знает. Может, и после. Старые дома любят призраков.

Дик тогда впервые по-настоящему на него разозлился. Альфред пытался отшутиться, как и всегда, но отвечал искренне, словно и впрямь не понимал, что это он нужен Бэтмену, а не наоборот. Что Брюс использует его как балансир. Стены этого особняка были слишком тонкими — однажды они рухнут под тяжестью того, что слышат. 

— Кто так решил? — резко сказал Дик. — Твой отец, который служил тут? Если это был его путь, ты не обязан ему следовать. 

— Меня не нужно спасать, мастер Грейсон. — Альфред всё чаще стал обращаться к нему по фамилии, и это могло бы льстить как знак того, что он признал Дика взрослым, но почему-то лишь раздражало. Брюса он по-прежнему называл по имени. По крайней мере, за глаза. — Но спасибо.

* * *

Доун всегда называли красавицей. Горячей штучкой, знойной пташкой. Свистели вслед — ну и цыпа!

Хэнк смотрел ей в глаза и говорил без улыбки:  
— Мой герой.

Он был романтичным типом, из тех, которые отмечают год знакомства и месяц первого свидания.  
— Сегодня неделя, как я захотел поцеловать вас обоих.  
— И прошло секунд пять, — смеялась Доун, — между тем, как ты захотел и это сделал!

У них никогда не было постоянного жилья, только временное — на пару дней, на одну ночь. Если они были при деньгах, то снимали апартаменты, если оказывались на мели, то ехали в мотель, а когда дела шли совсем плохо, их приютом становились пустующие дома и квартиры, иногда вскрытые задолго до них. Дик, привыкший к кочевой жизни в фургоне, так и не научился ценить комфорт. Дом, считал он, это не каминная полка с фотографиями. Дом — это движение, дом — это люди. С Хэнком и Доун они наполняли жизнью любое пространство, где оказывались. Если Донна звонила утром, заставая их ещё в кровати, то безошибочно угадывала, что они втроём. Голубка, ястреб и малиновка. «Вы мурлычете, как стая скворцов», — говорила она. У неё не было суперслуха, только парадоксальные сравнения. 

Ночами Доун гладила его по щекам, заправляла волосы за ухо и входила в его горло глубже, чем Дик мог вынести — не чувствовала, что хватит. Дик давился, кашлял и сам надевался ртом на резиновый фаллос. Ему тоже не хватало. Хэнк устраивался сзади и вечно мешкал. Дик оборачивался через плечо, стонал: «Да вставляй ты уже, чего тянешь», — но до этого не каждый раз доходило. Для Хэнка это было не прелюдией, а основным блюдом. Он любил вот так — пальцами, губами, языком; он мог вылизывать и трогать Дика долго-долго, а потом кончал ему на ягодицы. 

Они стали его секретом. Дик давно свыкся с двойной жизнью, необходимость скрываться больше утомляла, чем будоражила, но Хэнк и Доун не были тайной Бэтмена — разве что _от_ Бэтмена. С ними Дик переставал быть собой и становился собой. С ними он вставал на крыло.

Хэнк, если уходил первым, просовывал записки под дверь, и лучшим в них было не содержание, а то, кому он их адресовал. «Тебе», — писал Хэнк. Да, тебе. Именно тебе. 

Впрочем, обычно первым уходил Дик.

Однажды, выйдя из ванны, он увидел, как Хэнк лежит, прильнув к плечу Доун — женский, зависимый жест.  
— Только не спрашивай, сколько у меня было парней, — лениво сказала Доун.  
— Это не важно, — ответил Хэнк. — Теперь у тебя есть мужчина.

Наутро они оставляли то место, где на полу сплетались в одну их тени. После их ухода туда прокрадывались пляшущие следы фонарей и красные огни полицейских машин. Возможно, за ними приходили другие, следующие перекати-поле, потом бомжи, и дом становился ночлежкой. Окна разбивались, в комнату врывался зимний ветер, и записки Хэнка примерзали к полу.

Дик уходил, стараясь как можно быстрее выкинуть это из головы.

* * *

— С ними ты только тратишь время, — сказал Брюс, и Дик остолбенел, не донеся чашку кофе до рта. — И подвергаешь себя ненужной опасности. Тебе пора это прекратить.

— Всё под контролем, — выдавил Дик. Он не мог ответить «хорошо» или «ладно» и уж конечно не стал бы спрашивать, откуда Брюс узнал. Оглядываясь назад, с его стороны было наивно рассчитывать, что величайший в мире детектив останется в неведении.

— Хэнк — сын Ирвина Холла, и рано или поздно он примет его сторону, — Брюс был в благодушном настроении, если расщедрился на объяснения. — Будет бороться с такими, как мы. А ваша девушка…

И это задело Дика сильнее всего прочего: Брюс прекрасно знал Доун Грейнджер, но предпочёл её обезличить. Он же не мог не понимать? Общество и его заставляло сделать выбор между женщинами и мужчинами. Неужели Брюсу не хотелось показать всем «фак»? Неужели ему не случалось любить так, как нельзя? Казалось, Дик сможет до него достучаться, и Брюс согласится, если услышит правильные слова. Дик не мог и не хотел выбирать. 

Брюс смотрел на него пристально, выжидая, что он уступит.

«Я ведь уже взрослый, Би, — думал Дик. — В моём возрасте ты привёл в этот дом меня. Сомневаюсь, что ты хотел детей. У тебя всего одна семья, и ты до сих пор её хоронишь. Когда я отказался взять твою фамилию, ты же вздохнул с облегчением, — но это ничего, я не обиделся, я тоже никогда не видел в тебе отца. Тебе не нужен был ребенок, тебе нужен был напарник. Так вот, я вырос. Посмотри на меня, Бэтмен. Давай будем на равных. Я устал быть твоей лонжей, я готов стать твоим ловитором. Дай хоть шанс, рискни, доверься мне, я поймаю».

— Они любители. Их методы никуда не годятся, — не выдержав, припечатал Брюс. — Не понимаю, как ты с ними спутался.

И это не было «Я не понимаю, объясни» — это было «Я не понимаю и знать не хочу». Приказы не обсуждались.

Глупо было надеяться на понимание: Брюс Уэйн не умел любить. Каждый сын для него был лишь производной от отца.

— Они ебут меня, папа. — Дик усмехнулся, глядя ему в глаза. — Вдвоём. Мне нравится.

Брюс замахнулся для оплеухи.

Дик успевал увернуться. Да что там — он был в состоянии перехватить тяжёлую руку и удержать, ему хватило бы сил.

Он принял удар, хлопнув в ладоши, и улыбнулся. Все цирковые знали, что когда один клоун бьёт, другой хлопает, и пощёчина становится ложной.

* * *

В двадцать пять Брюс решил оставить Дика.  
В двадцать пять Дик решил оставить Брюса.

Путь от решения до решимости занял три года.

Дик уходил по пустым холодным коридорам, слыша, как осенний ветер задувает листья под карниз. Эти стены оказались слишком прочными, и каждый крик или всхлип оставался в них одиноким. Это место никогда не было ему домом.

Брюс наверняка понимал, что на этот раз Дик не вернётся. Брюс, возможно, даже этого ждал. Три года назад каждый из них запомнил своё, но для обоих это была точка. У Брюса была всего одна религия, и Дик оскорбил его, сделав из священного слова буффонаду, знак того, что ничего между ними не было правдой. Дик впервые назвал его отцом, и Брюс его ударил. 

Дик оставил ему на память один из своих бэтарангов, метнув его с подъездной дорожки во входную дверь. Стоило бы воткнуть его Брюсу в глаз — всё равно летучие мыши, как и Фемида, были слепы.

* * *

На их каминной полке стояли фотографии. А ещё раковина рапаны, два пузырька с таблетками, два пера, тёмное и светлое, аляповатый керамический петушок — символ прошлого года. Полупустая бутылка чёрной самбуки. Дик прежде не задумывался, давно ли они в Вашингтоне, а оказывается, уже год. Минимум год. Осели, обжились, свили гнездо. Едва ли он имел право на досаду.

Доун, проходя рядом, коснулась его мимолётно, пока Хэнк не видел — провела пальцами по спине, молча позвала за собой. А потом, на кухне, обняла Хэнка так, чтобы Дик смотрел. Хэнк наконец утихомирился, и можно было обсудить план. Они будут вместе этим вечером — Дик уже понимал, что даст себя уговорить. Они останутся вместе и ночью, но это не требовало слов.

— Втроём мы непобедимы, — Доун говорила гладко, будто читая с листа. Хэнк поморщился. — Всегда были и будем.

Полчаса назад она была раздражительной, непривычно нервной, заперлась в ванной и вышла спокойная, знакомая, почти родная, но сейчас это спокойствие казалось Дику подделкой. Как будто Доун искусно имитировала саму себя. Под глазами у неё были синяки, едва заметные под слоем косметики, похожие на тень от защитных очков. Любая маска, если носишь её долго, начинает прирастать.

— Мы были молоды, — проворчал Хэнк.  
— Мы и сейчас молоды, — возразил Дик.  
— Мы и тогда не были, — сказала Доун.

* * *

— Они хотели отрезать мне яйца, — хрипло смеётся Хэнк. Уперевшись Дику в грудь, покачивается, ищет свой ритм. И раз, два, три, четыре. — Дважды, прикинь? Или хер! Хер их разберёт. Ну, в смысле… Спасибо, что выручил. Было бы досадно остаться без хозяйства. Не то что бы мы с Доуни им часто пользуемся, но… — он снова смеётся.  
— Тише, — говорит Доун, и непонятно, одёргивает она его или утешает.  
— Мои яйца нам ещё пригодятся, — не унимается он. Тут же вскрикивает, дёрнувшись: — Ох, бля. Ох, бля. Да, срань господня, давай ещё вот так же.  
— Сколько ты принял? — спрашивает Дик.  
— Да отвали ты, пидор. Ты кто мне, мать? Одну. Одну всего, отвали. Подумаешь, всего одну.  
— Ему больно, Дик, — укоризненно добавляет Доун. Её шёлковый голос звучит так плавно, почти нараспев.  
— Всего один укол, малыш, — глаза Хэнка лихорадочно блестят, со лба на грудь капает пот. Он смотрит вниз, на Дика. Дик не понимает, с кем он говорит. — Ты же знаешь, я могу любить тебя и без этого. У нас будет ребёнок, знаешь. — Лицо Хэнка смягчается, он даже перестаёт двигаться. Сентиментальный рубаха-парень, брови домиком. Дик изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не кончить.  
— Знаю, — говорит он заплетающимся языком. У них будет ребёнок, девочка, сирота, они завтра найдут конверт с деньгами… завтра… — Погоди, что?  
— Мы собираемся завести ребёнка.  
— Это было последнее дело, — напоминает Доун. — Вперёд, Висконсин.  
— Всё, старик, мы на покой, — Хэнк ухмыляется, дёргает подбородком в сторону Дика — дескать, выкусил? — и снова начинает трахать, трахать, трахать себя им. — Это ты у нас… порхаешь по жизни… а у нас семья. Висконсин, бэйби. Ох, ё!..

Дик слизывает с губы долетевшую каплю спермы, вытирает щёку.  
Доун откидывает голову и жарко, возбуждённо дышит. Она не дрочит Хэнку, просто ощупывает его член кончиками пальцев. Себя даже не трогает.  
— Тебя не хватало, — бормочет Хэнк.  
— Ты бросил меня, — нежно произносит Доун. — С ним.  
У него мутные глаза, у неё больные.  
«Ты сама это выбрала», — хочет ответить Дик. 

Из каждой комнаты этого дома слышно, как их сердца говорят друг с другом. Дик думает обречённо, что Рэйчел даже не понадобятся её способности, чтобы всё понять. Он не может оставить её, поэтому он её оставляет. Завтра он оставит её Хэнку и Доун. У каждого есть своё предназначение: долг, жертва, эмпатия, полёт. 

Доун с наслаждением расцарапывает его щёку, ведя ногтями ото рта до шрама на лопатке, тихо говорит:  
— Ап.

И Дик летит.

**Author's Note:**

> Антиподист — жонглёр ногами.
> 
> Балансир — шест, с помощью которого канатоходец сохраняет равновесие.
> 
> Лонжа — страховочный трос воздушных гимнастов.
> 
> Ловитор — гимнаст, который принимает (ловит) партнёра, перелетающего к нему с трапеции или турника.
> 
> Присутствуют цитаты из Стюарта Чейза, сериала «The L Word», а также практически целиком использован текст песни «[We Were Never Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gGsEsnhsDk)» («Raised By Swans»). Название, соответственно, оттуда же.


End file.
